


Aimer sans comprendre

by AndersAndrew



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2014 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Acceptance, Aromantic Luffy, Asexual Awareness Week, Headcanon, Luffy Doesn't Understand, Nakamaship, No Romance, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy aimait tous ses nakamas de la même manière. Mais il trouvait quand même que Sanji était le plus bizarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aimer sans comprendre

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Aimer sans comprendre  
> Fandom : One Piece  
> Rating : G  
> Genres : Friendship  
> Personnages : Luffy (Sanji et les autres)  
> Nombre de mots : 254  
> Commentaires : écrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité (du 26 octobre au 1er novembre) sur le thème "Personnage masculin aromantique"

De tous ses nakamas, Sanji était le plus bizarre.  
Luffy aimait beaucoup Sanji – c'était lui qui cuisinait la nourriture après tout. Mais il ne comprenait pas son comportement avec les femmes.  
Il trouvait ça indubitablement marrant, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Sanji perdait tant ses moyens en compagnie de jolies dames. C'était un peu dommage, car il pensait que Sanji était fort, mais cette faiblesse lui portait préjudice. Enfin, pas que Luffy soit en état de le juger : il avait lui-même ses propres faiblesses. Mais il essayait d'y remédier quand c'était possible.  
Cependant, il lui paraissait bizarrement inconvenant de pointer celles de Sanji pour lui en faire prendre conscience. Il s'en apercevrait quand il serait prêt après tout.  
Pour l'heure, Luffy appréciait sa compagnie. Comme celle de tous ses nakamas. Ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde – avec Shanks, et Ace. Et il les aimait tous au point de donner sa vie pour eux, dans n'importe quelle circonstances. C'était pour lui la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse donner. Ça et le fait de les accepter pleinement, avec tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas chez eux mais qu'il trouvait amusant, fascinant ou admirable. C'était la forme que prenait son affection à leur égard.  
Ses nakamas étaient des gens extraordinaires, et il avait beaucoup de chance de les avoir rencontré.  
Avec eux, il pourrait sans doute parcourir le monde à la recherche d'aventures, et ce serait, sans le moindre doute, la chose la plus magnifique qu'il puisse vivre.


End file.
